(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the technology of high-low beam switching device for a headlight, and in particular, to a high-low beam switching device structure for the headlight of the car by employing the method of changing the focus of the moving light point.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
In conventional headlight of a car, a bi-tingsten light bulb (dual light points) is used to provide high-low beam effect of the headlight to change the focal distance of the light point, which is shown in FIG. 1. In view of the technology advancement, brighter, new single light point light bulb has been exploited to replace the conventional tungsten light bulb.
Recently, xenon light bulb having a single light point is widely used instead of using tungsten light bulb, but the xenon bulb only provides with a greater brightness and the bulb may not be able to replace the tungsten light bulb. Accordingly, it is an object to provide a high-low beam switching device for a headlight utilized a single light point light bulb to allow switching of high-low beam in accordance with the condition of the environment.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a high-low beam switching device for the headlight of a car, which mitigates the drawbacks of the conventional device.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a high-low beam switching device for a headlight, wherein a solenoid module is employed to produce a magnetic field effect to attract the sliding rod and the securing seat to form as one unit, and the sliding light tube seat drives the light tube to move backward for a distance of 7 mm, and when there is no magnetic field, the elastic body causes the sliding light tube seat and the light tube to restore to the original position, therefore, the focus of the single light point is changed to achieve the switching of high-low beam of the headlight.
An aspect of the present invention is to provide a high-low beam switching device for a headlight comprising a housing having a pivotal section at one end and a semi-cylindrical wire hole at the surface of the lower edge circumferential edge surface thereof, and having the other end being provided with a base cap seal having a wire-binding hole; a seat body being a U-shaped structure for the engagement with a solenoid module of a magnetic coil loop; the solenoid module being a wired wheel having a center hole and the edge thereof being surrounded with wires, the interior of the center hole being a securing seat and a sliding rod, and the external side of the end edge being mounted with a pad, and the external of the sliding rod being provided with an elastic body, and a blocking plate being mounted onto a conic end thereof; a connection tube seat having a connection section at one end and an engaging section at the other end, and the inner wall therefore being a protruded rib; a sliding light tube support seat being a circular body having a sliding slot provided around the circumferential edge thereof; a light tube having a single light point therein, wherein a high and a low lead wire are extended from the light point; and a combination seat having a plurality of combination wings at the circumferential edge of the center through hole thereof; and the surface of the wing being provided with a plurality of combination holes to secure with the light bulb seat for a car.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.